


Forever Faithful

by PyrePyro



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M, Miraculous AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrePyro/pseuds/PyrePyro
Summary: With the rise of akumas increasing in Paris, our group of heroes fight back in secrecy of the public. But what happens if an akuma pops up one day with a revelation that none of them expected. What new things will Marinette discover about herself? And how long will she have to put up with this akuma in her life?





	Forever Faithful

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of it's characters. Fanfiction is by me.  
> For any confusion which may occur, I have changed the term akumatized villain to simply akuma for easier writing. Some characters personalities have been mixed with either their akumatized selves or their superhero alter ego.  
> This fanfic is just me expermenting with unpopular pairings in the Mirauculous Fandom.  
> Please go easy on me, this is my first time submitting here. ;)

Deep within the bowels of the ancient fortress, stood the doors to the throne room. It had always been an imposing affair. Many individuals would either long to be called upon them, or feared what they represented. Justice and leadership. They stood tall and intimidating, almost challenging anyone brave enough to step forth.  
There was – as usual – a guard posted at the chamber's door. As usual, he stared stoically ahead.  
From where he stood he could hear the people behind the door talking. 

It started like it always did. Hushed murmurs and low growls raising. They were getting louder and he couldn't help but wonder what it was that had them like this. They were speaking of important things.  
Things he wasn't entitled to know about. He was just protection. No questions were to be asked. He knew his place.

Though with the sound going on longer than usual he couldn't help but grow concerned of her well being. The shouts almost became unbearable and soon he heard one of the voices approaching. He stepped side, the double doors bursting open in another second.  
He saw her walk out in a manner of rage, her head low as she stalked off.  
The voice in the room continued to yell at her, saying things that only tensed her posture. “You know as well as I do what must be done! Get your head out of the clouds before you hurt yourself! This kingdom couldn't bare to see their princess destroy herself!”

He set off after her, coming up a foot behind her, not looking at her in particular, but watching ahead. She was angry. Her hunched shoulders were a dead give away. She was usually so elegant when walking, now she was fuming. She was the only delicate thing in this entire war.

As they walked far enough she spoke, not taking her eyes off her path.  
“Walk beside me. I can't stand having someone outside of my vision...”

He nodded and moved to be next to her. He didn't make eye contact with her, but he continued to watch in front of him as she continued.  
“Can I ask you something?” she said, almost catching him off guard.  
“Of course, your majesty,” he replied.  
“Am I doing a good job at ruling this kingdom?”  
Her guard was visibly struck by the question and he was quick to respond. “You're doing a great job. You're nice to your subjects and your plans are perfect.” he announced.

She nodded at his words, but she didn't stop. “Now tell me honestly. What is your opinion on humans?”

He furrowed his brows, memories of the race flooding into him. “They're cowards. They're all cruel and take everything for granted. They're idiots with short lives.”  
She didn't respond immediately. In fact she had grown rather silent. 

His eyes flickered from their path to her, only for a moment though.  
When finally she responded, she let out a sigh. “They can be. But I don't see why they're so hated.”  
He didn't understand this. Was she... defending them?  
“If we could just talk to them, maybe we could all coexist...”  
They came to the doors to her chambers, the large slabs opened up on queue and she stepped in. He stopped in front of it and she turned to face him. “You of all should know. But... I suppose there are more painful things you've experienced in their midst. But I will continue to ask you about their culture.”  
He nodded slowly, before bowing his head at her.  
“I don't want to be disturbed. Make sure no one comes through,” she ordered and the doors closed, locked tight.  
He turned around and stared out into the hall. He didn't understand why she had such a fascination with humans. They were cruel. They destroyed everything that was different from them. Every imperfection was a threat in their eyes.  
She was pure. She didn't deserve to be hurt by those monsters. He was her protection. He would be there to ensure nothing happened to her. Nothing would get passed. And he would be there if they did. 

\-------

 

“Are we sure this is where the akuma is?” Adrien asked the other pairs of shoes that echoed through the exhibition. It had been relatively empty that day. That was good. It was just what they needed. When they heard the news they would have to do this during the day they had all believed that it could only lead in disaster. Too many eyes would see them. They would be caught before they could give their work use.  
Akumas were no laughing matter to these four. They could come good. Nino and Alya were examples. But it was the bad ones they saw to it themselves to protect the public from. This city had seen enough disasters from these magical beings. With Adrien's power of destruction and Marinette's of creation, the two were the ones destined for this. Not many humans were born with these abilities, but with their luck they had been chosen.

Nino answered Adrien's question with a snort. “Oh yeah, this is a big one. Dark energy is oozing all over the place.” He said as they rounded a corner and he visibly shuddered as another wave overtook him, indicating to the others that they were getting closer. It was a skill nearly all akumas had. The ability to sense certain dangers around them. In this case, another akuma. A more fierce, evil being that used dark magic instead of good.  
Marinette and Adrien were lucky that Nino and Alya were on their side. The two could be considered dangerous to some.  
“Well, it's laying dormant now. If we can get to it before it erupts we can stop it before it starts. Good job Nino.” Marinette smiled and the DJ gave her a nod of appreciation.

“Kind of makes me wonder, were you ever stored in an artefact?” Adrien jabbed playfully.  
“Come on, I'm not that old!” Nino defended, yet still saw humour in his joke and gave his own chuckle.  
“Try to focus guys. Unless you'd rather find a nice little supply closet.” Alya teased, earning a giggle from Marinette.  
The group came to stop at where the museum’s occupants seemed to have gathered. It wasn't a big crowd. They weren't bustling with tourists and excited students on a field trip like normal for the Louvre Muséum. It didn't consist of anyone they knew, save Alix's father speaking to the gathering of people. 

Marinette folded her arms, letting loose a soft sigh. “Let me guess. It's over there; isn't it?”  
Nino grinned sheepishly and the group gave their own frustration moans.  
Adrien took a step forward, shrugging. “We'll just have to wait for them to move on. They probably don't have too long until they're done.”

“Depending if it doesn't go off while we're waiting,” Alya warned, watching the group in hopes of a retreat to another location.  
“Mr Kubdel always drags out his speech. I think we're going to have to wait a while,” Marinette frowned.  
“That's okay, even though museums are educational they're still pretty romantic,” Adrien said with a wink.  
Marinette turned away from the insinuation, but not before she caught Nino's disappointed expression.  
Alya seemed to notice this too and leaned in to whisper. “Is this still going on?” she questioned and Marinette shrugged awkwardly.

“I know. I was hoping this would get resolved months ago. How come when I move on things go completely backwards?”  
“What, you having the biggest crush on Adrien to Adrien liking you and you suddenly not being into him? Yeah, that's backwards alright,” Alya shrugged.  
Marinette gave her friend a frown, “Not helping...” she tilted her head slightly to glance passed her friend and to the DJ. Nino was standing by waiting for the akuma, albeit in a strenuous posture.  
“Poor Nino... I know exactly how he feels,” she muttered. 

After all the months of running after a hopeless path Marinette had found herself giving up. Knowing full well that Adrien had much better things to do in life than be with her. It came to a shock to everyone when Adrien suddenly bared feelings for her. How this could have happened was beyond her. Not only this, but it was adamant that Nino had also developed feelings for the blonde and just like Marinette, couldn't come to terms with it. She supposed in a way, Nino had it a little worse than she did. Mr Agreste wouldn't take kindly to his son dating an akuma if they ever ended up together.  
If only Adrien wasn't so thick headed when it came to people liking him...

Alya flinched, her head whipping around in Nino's direction. He responded with the same reaction, both looking at each other in concern.  
“Do you feel that?” she questioned and he nodded.  
“Hey some of us can't sense things like you guys can. Mind telling us the details?” Adrien asked.

The two glanced at him, neither looking bold now.  
“We need to make this quick, the magic keeping it in there is fading fast. Whatever it is, it's not good. It feels so...”  
“It's totally hateful,” Nino finished for the girl and everyone had their eyes forward again.  
With some luck Mr Kubdel had chosen then to guide the people away, talking all the while about the next part of the tour.  
As they proceeded the group of experts came forward. The display stand behind the red rope was what Nino and Alya were approaching, but the two stopped abruptly. They glanced at each other, then to other two.  
“It's the brooch.” Nino stated, pointing at the stand.

Marinette and Adrien took that moment to see what they meant and studied the small item on the cushion.  
Their eyes fell upon a single brooch. Two gems in the shape of hearts sat in it's centre, their pink colour gave a more soft appeal to the apparently dangerous item.  
“Huh, it doesn't look dangerous?” Marinette murmured, studying it.  
“Says here it used to an heirloom of this ancient royal family in China. I don't know if wearing an akuma gave them good luck,” Adrien crossed his arms.

Marinette turned to Nino, who like Alya had backed up in caution. They weren't going near it. This made Marinette herself cautious. She hadn't seen them act like this in a long time.  
“Nino, you think you can bubble that?” Marinette asked.  
The DJ seemed more than eager and nodded to her. He raised his hand to his face blew into his palm, a limpid orb came to life in his hand and descended upwards, bobbing in the direction of the artefact. 

It lowered to the brooch and soon encased it within itself, growing green in colour.  
“Got it!” Nino said, sticking a thumb up. With soft motions, he waved his hand towards himself and the bubble gently glided back to them. His bubble had slowed the process, but it hadn't stopped it.  
It was up to Marinette to purify this entity before it was let loose. 

The orb bobbed up to the girl and she carefully took it in her hands. She was given nods by the others and she took a breath. This seemed a lot easier than they had originally thought.  
“No more evil doing for you little akuma.”

“Hey you there, what are you doing?!”  
The shout made the group flinch, turning to see the voice's origin. It was Alix's brother Jalil and he was charging at them, no doubt he saw the item they had in hand.  
The bubble holding the brooch popped under the pressure of Marinette's startled hold. Her friends watched in horror as she tried to catch it, one swipe hit it across the floor, further away from them.

There came crackling noise as the very item itself began to flash a deep purple, rattling against the ground.  
With nightmarish slowness the scene unfolded before them. They attempted to rush forward, stop it before it reached it's breaking point, but it was too late. The inevitable was set in motion.  
“NO!” Marinette screamed.

The exhibition erupted with light, heat and noise as an explosion of flames shot forth from the artefact. The group had to cover their ears at the ferocity of it, squinting at the beam. In their blurred vision a ball of purple swirling light which rose up from the brooch was adamant.  
The large orb was sent rocketing across the room and slamming against one of the columns, the sheer force shaking the ground beneath them. 

In seconds, the flames subsided into flickering embers, and with them safety vanished as well. Something slowly stood from it's spot and shook it's head in a daze. The first thing they noticed were the wings which twitched and he shook them off to relieve the built up stiffness from many years of solitude.  
They thought he was wearing gloves at first, but with closer inspection it seemed that the very flesh up to his elbows were tinged black, matching his outfit. Clutched in his left hand was a red and white bow, which they took note of quickly.

They were brought back to attention by the akuma cracking his neck and opening his silver eyes. They readied to attack, but were stopped as Alya put up an arm in protest. “Wait...” she eyed the akuma, turning her head to glance at Nino. “Do you recognise what he's wearing?”  
The DJ nodded slowly in confirmation. He was about to reply, hopefully to shed light on what Alya meant to Adrien and Marinette, but a scream rang through.

They had forgotten about Jalil and the attendant reeled back in horror.  
In that instant the akuma's armed his bow and fired an arrow at him, piercing his chest and sending him to the floor with the cries of the group.  
A streak of purple rushed through the air and the akuma was quickly encased in a green bubble courtesy of a startled Nino.  
As the akuma started throwing himself against the limpid casing, Marinette and Adrien rushed to the attendant's aid. The arrow fazed out of existence and he was stumbling to pick himself up. 

Marinette and Adrien helped him up carefully, both looking equally worried.  
“Are you okay?” Adrien asked as he was lifted.  
“Aaarggh! Get off of me!” the two backed up in shock as he lashed out at them, throwing his arms out in an effort to strike them. “You're so pathetic! All of you! Nothing you do in life will ever amount to anything!” he shouted, smirking at his own taunts.  
“Wow...” Adrien murmured, raising his hands up in defence. “Easy buddy, we're just trying to help you.”  
Marinette glanced to the akuma who was struggling in the confined space, hitting and kicking to try and free himself. “What did he do to him?”  
“What is going on here? Why are you yelling?” 

The group turned to see Mr Kubdel round the corner, coming up to stand by his son in frustration, obviously annoyed by the shouting within the museum. This was until he looked passed them and to the akuma. His eyes grew wide with fear and he grabbed Jalil by the shoulder, pushing him behind him quickly. “What is that thing? How did it get in here?!”

Adrien attempted to respond to his question, but it was cut off by another voice. “YOU!”  
The group gasped as Jalil suddenly lunged at his own father, grabbing him around the throat and shaking him violently. “Like you 'd actually try and protect me from harm! You'd much rather keep Alix out of danger! Don't lie everyone knows it! Everyone knows how much of a horrible parent you are!” he screamed.

Adrien and Marinette pulled him away from Mr Kubdel. He was screaming in protest as they did this, giving Mr Kubdel time to catch his breath.

Mr Kubdel rubbed his throat, shocked and dismayed that his son would attack him, and with such hurtful claims. Shook his head in disbelief, “Of course I don't-” his speech was stopped abruptly as an arrow shot through the air, hitting him right in the chest.  
The group gasped and turned just in time to see the akuma flying around the corner, leaving their sight. 

“Nino, I thought you had him!” Alya shouted and looked to the DJ angrily.  
Nino shook his head, hands flying up in front of him. “Dude, it's not the first time an akuma's burst my bubble!”  
They turned to see that Mr Kubdel and Jalil had gone into a punching fit. Mr Kubdel was now affected by whatever his son was.  
“Remind me not to get shot.” Adrien murmured.

“Alya, pause them before they do any real damage,” Marinette said, her friend quickly obliging to her order and freezing the two mid punch. “Now quick, we have to stop him!”  
The group set off after the akuma that had escaped their sight. A series screams could be heard as the akuma went to work. They heard the screaming get louder as he ran towards exit as fast as they could. 

As they exited the museum they saw the chaos he had created. Citizens were running rampant. Either in fear or out of rage. Some were attacking parked cars, others were merely trying to get away from the destruction that had come into their midst so quickly.  
Finally they saw him, hovering just above the pyramid, aiming at passers.  
“Pause him quick!” Adrien shouted.

His yell caught the attention of the akuma and he shot forward, just missing the attack Alya had sent him. He flew suspended in the air, glaring down at the group from high up.  
“You, why are you attacking me?! These people deserve to be hated!” this seemed to be addressed to Alya and the girl gaped at him, before baring her own glare.

“Humans are just as capable of love as akumas are jerk. Leave them alone!” she snapped.  
“Yeah, it's not like we're living in the dark ages!” Adrien added.  
He snarled angrily, aiming his weapon towards the group. “Working with humans. Traitors! You'll never love again!”  
The group were quick to jump out of the way of the arrows that came firing down at them. The akuma swooped over them and shot off again.

“Follow him!” Adrien shouted and the group pursued. He was fast. Swooping and dodging through crevices in buildings. They were struggling to keep up with him. He would stop occasionally and fire his arrow at unsuspecting citizens, then continue.  
Nino, growing tired of the running, stopped. He ran to cover himself behind a bus stand and in another second he appeared out the other side of it, completely revealed to the public. He could only fly in his true form and fly he did, bubbles launched him into the air, striking the akuma in the gut. 

The akuma dropped from the sky, Nino right behind. When he hit the ground the DJ slammed him down even further. Only for a moment did he stay down.  
The akuma tore himself from the ground almost instantaneously, retaliating with a clap of his wings, slamming the bubble akuma and leaving him dazed, before kicking him off.

Adrien attempted to catch him as he came and was carried along with him to land a good way away from the fight.  
Alya gasped, snarling up at the akuma and turning to run to the bus stand as well, before she was stopped by Marinette. “Wait, don't transform. We can't risk getting caught!”

“Come on man!” Nino shouted and he and Adrien picked themselves up. “Why you gotta be negative? These people have nothing to do with your capture.” he yelled at him, earning him to grunt.  
“Oh yes they do! They all deserve what's coming to them! I won't stop until everyone here loses their loved ones to hate!”  
“Look, I know you're hurting. But I can help you.” Marinette spoke up, gaining the akuma's attention immediately. He stared at her for a moment, squinting as if confused, then kicking himself off the ground and shooting high into the air again.

Marinette shook her head, turning to the others. “Make sure he doesn't get away again. We need to––“ 

Something made impact behind her and Marinette was caught completely off guard as it grabbed her.  
One moment, she could feel the ground underneath her, and the next, she couldn’t tell which direction was up, as strong hands locked under her arms and hoisted her into the air, huge wings flapping powerfully as the ground grew further and further away.

Marinette screamed loudly as she was taken by the akuma, her legs now flailing against empty space. She struggled, but it did little to stop the akuma from forcefully snatching her up with a powerful swoop. Rooftops sped past her vision as she was carried away from her friends.

She began to struggle, flailing in his grip and shouting. She could feel herself slipping a bit as she struggled and she continued, hoping to escape him.  
The akuma's movements became more awkward as he began to lose control of his flight to Marinette's squirming…He clearly didn't want to drop her, not to ruin whatever plan he had in mind.  
Marinette was startled when she heard the voice above her snap. “What are you doing? Stop it, I can't hold on!” was that concern in that voice?  
They came to a stop in mid air and Marinette looked up at her captor. She glared and said, firmly. “Put. Me. Down!” 

She saw his face go from irritation to surprise. In that instance, they suddenly dropped. Marinette found herself crying out again and just as they were about to hit the roof of Notre Dame herself, they stopped.  
She gasped for breath as she was placed onto the ground and she was quick to run forward, away from the akuma. She turned to him, preparing for an attack, for him to lash out, maybe even fire one of his toxic arrows at her, but stopped as she noticed him.

He was just standing there. His wings folded up behind him and he bowed his head forward as if it were an apology. This caught her by surprise as she watched him curiously, waiting for his next move.  
“Forgive me, I just wanted you away from those rebels.” he said and Marinette's eyes widened.  
“Wait-what? Why are you... what's going on?” she asked as he lifted his head. She threw her arms out, desperate for answers. “Why aren't you attacking? Why are you being so gentle all of a sudden?”

He blinked at her, almost as if he hadn't heard her, then he shook his head. “No, I couldn't do that. You're the princess! Princess Ladybug.”  
Marinette gaped at him in shock, “Ladybug?... no. What do you mean princess?”  
It was now his turn to be confused as he cocked his head to the side at her. “You're the princess. See,” he lifted up his bow, earning her to flinch back. He gestured to it, exclaiming. “I'm your bodyguard. I'm not meant to attack you, I'm meant to protect you.”

Marinette stepped back, the information shocking her, but she shook her head at him. “No I....” she coughed, composing herself for the revelation. “Listen, I'm not who you think I am. My name is Marinette. I'm just a normal girl; with the exception of the ability to purify akumas. But the thing is... whoever this princess was, I don't know where she is. But she's not me.”

His eyes widened, his wings spreading out behind him to stand on end. “That's impossible. You are her! You look just like her, you give off her energy, you have to be her!”  
Marinette winced at the outburst. She pitied him now. He was desperate to continue his post as bodyguard for his princess. The princess he'd been away from for thousands of years. She could only imagine that whoever he was looking for must have passed on by now.  
“I'm sorry... what's your name?”

He frowned, but responded. “Dislocœur, but it was Kim once.”  
Marinette nodded slowly. “Okay... Kim.” Kim seemed to be a more soothing name to go with. “I'm not princess l-”

“Princess Ladybug could purify and so can you. She had your voice, your face, your hair colour. You. Are. The. Princess.” Kim began stalking forward and Marinette put her hands out.  
“Stop!”  
He halted immediately and Marinette breathed a sigh of relief.  
“I... I don't know about that... I don't know why I look like her but you need to know that I am Marinette. I was born to human parents and I'm only 16 years old. I can't be the princess. It's been years. She would have grown up, maybe even had children. But whoever she was, she's gone now.” she explained gently.

Kim was silent, he attempted to speak, but it stopped before it started. They stood in silence for a moment, the akuma looked at the ground, his eyes wandering as he thought. A flash of regret crossed his features and his wings fell down behind him. Marinette felt guilt that she was the one to have to tell him this. He'd been locked away for so long everyone he would have known would be gone. What would he do now?  
His look of hopelessness was heartbreaking to witness and the girl wasn't sure if purifying him would make a difference any more.  
His face lit up suddenly and his head shot up to look at her.

Marinette smiled awkwardly, hoping to calm him. She wasn't prepared for the next outburst.  
He came forward quickly, fists up in determination.“Then that means Princess Ladybug married a human! It's in your timeline!” Marinette yelped as he grabbed her forearms, shaking her slightly as he spoke. “You're a descent of hers, it all makes sense now!” 

The revelation was short as a voice cut through the air. “Let go of her!”  
A bubble swooped up the akuma and Marinette fell back onto her haunches, surprised by the sudden capture.  
Soon her friends were by her side, Adrien ducking down to her level. “Are you okay? Did he shoot you?”  
Marinette took the blonde's hand and stood, shaking her head. “No, he didn't actually.”

“Phew! You had me worried there girl.” Alya sighed in relief. “Now come on. We have to purify him before he gets out again.”  
“No wait,” Marinette said, making them look at her questioningly. Marinette suddenly wondered if this was a good idea or not. She looked up to the bubble containing Kim, he was punching the barrier, angrily trying to free himself. He did not look friendly, but Marinette strangely felt that she could trust him.  
She turned back to her friends, taking a breath. “Let him out.”

“What?!” they all shouted in unison and Marinette pressed on.  
“Let him out. He's not dangerous.”  
“Sorry mi lady, but I think you missed all the people he shot at,” Adrien stated.  
“I know, but he's not evil,” she looked back to the bubble. “He's just confused. Release him. We can talk to him.”

They stared at her as if she'd confessed to murder, all glancing at each other in concern. Nino, hesitated for a moment, but snapped his fingers.  
The bubble popped instantly and Kim dropped onto his feet, standing tall. He snarled at the group, raising his bow when Marinette jumped forward.  
“No stop! Please, they're my friends,” she gestured to the group.  
He lowered his bow, observing the group himself. He nodded slowly, humming. “Ah... your servants. Of course.”

“Um... what? Servants? To her, no way,” Alya put a hand on her hip. “I love her but I'm not worshipping her.”  
Adrien stepped forward, pointing at the akuma threateningly. “Listen, you better explain yourself. Why'd you grab Marinette and what did you do to those people?”  
Kim glared down at him, not threatened at all. “I took away any chances of love they had. I was doing them a favour.”

Marinette's eyes widened. She'd almost forgotten about that. “No,” she placed her hands on her hips and stared up at him sternly. “You're going to change them back right now!” she pointed as him to emphasise the damage he'd caused.  
Kim flinched, staring at her in surprise then lowering his head. “Yes... right away.” he removed an arrow from his sheath, making the others strike a defensive stance, then snapped it. A wave of black magic shot from the broken weapon and cascaded across the city.  
The group looked around, feeling as though nothing had changed.

Marinette seemed pleased though, but double checked nonetheless. “Is it done?”  
He nodded in confirmation.  
Alya turned to Marinette, arching an eye brow. “Care to explain why he's listening to you?”  
Marinette leaned in close, whispering in her friend's ear. “He thinks I'm a princess...”  
It was a mistake to tell Alya this as she busted up laughing a second later.  
“I'm serious! He's just a little confused.”  
“You've got that right!” she laughed. “Did he bow and everything? Oh come on, I'm only joking princess.”  
Marinette blushed, crossing her arms and turning away, trying to hide her embarrassment. “Okay, very funny.”

“Wait, so this akuma, no... this akuma that used to work for the royals thinks you're a princess?” Nino questioned.  
“I don't think it, I know it. She's of royal descent.” Kim stated coldly, eyeing the DJ in irritation. He was obviously annoyed that the so called 'princess' was not being treated with any royal luxury by commoners....

“Well, you do look kind of like a princess,” Adrien complimented, leaning close.  
Marinette was almost thankful for the large wing that shot out between them. Adrien appeared offended by it. He was trustworthy enough to be around Marinette. They'd been working together for so long now.  
Marinette turned to Kim, giving her friendliest smile. “At ease soldier....” she paused, feeling that her choice of words only made the situation more awkward for everyone. She ignored that thought and pressed on. “Can... can you excuse us?”

She saw a flash of concern cross his face, before turning to defeat at her words. Kim knelt down in front of her, bowing his head. The action caused Marinette to blush and look at her friends nonplussed.

“To make up for my mistake of leaving Princess Ladybug I vow to never leave your side, but I will... this once....” he lifted his head slightly in an unsure manner. “...cause you told me to...” he stood, opening his wings up to ready himself. As he rose off the ground Marinette turned to the group.  
Before she could get a word out, Alya cut her off.  
“He's Princess Ladybug's servant?! Are you for real?” she said in awe.  
“Wha-well... actually he said he was a bodyguard... but how did you-”  
“Alya and I used to hear about the royals in story books when we were kids. Akumas all over the world know about them, they were apart of the akuma, human war.” Nino explained.

“Actually, I think I read a page on that in one of my father's books,” Adrien nodded, then paused. “Wait a second. If he's a akuma soldier who's still mad about war times, then doesn't that make him ten times more deadly now?”  
“I guess,” Marinette tilted her head.  
“Call him back, tell him he can't hurt anyone.” Adrien said.  
Marinette grimaced. The imagery of her apparent guard attacking powerless citizens came to mind quickly, filling her with anxiety. She quickly turned, inhaling. “Kim, you can't hurt anyone with.... where'd he go?”

There were no signs of the akuma anywhere in the area. The group looked in all directions around them. He was gone.  
“Ugh... girl... you told him to leave...” Alya stated and a look of panic crossed Marinette's face.  
“Gah! This is terrible!” she ran to the edge, placing her hands against the rock pane and leaning out. “Kim, don't hurt anybody!” she shouted, hoping he would hear her from somewhere.  
“Kim? Marinette, did you name him?” Adrien inquired. “You can't name him, that's how you get bonded to them!”  
Marinette turned, biting her lip in worry. “I didn't name him. It's what he said his name was.”  
“Well at least you guys are acquainted,” Nino shrugged. “That solves one mystery.”

“We don't have time for this. My bodyguard could be harming someone right now! Come on!” The girl set off to the stairs, shouting out to her friends. “We have to find him before he gets into trouble!”  
“You mean if he becomes trouble...” Alya murmured, following her.  
It seemed as though, now that the sky was beginning to turn orange, they would be up to this all night.


End file.
